


uncanny constellations

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: визуал низкого рейтинга





	uncanny constellations

__

[full view / открыть оригинал](https://i.ibb.co/6mf5c3f/uncanny-constellations.png)


End file.
